Ban
A ban occurs when a user violates the wiki rules. A ban ranges from 3 hours to forever. If a user attempts to create an account as a banned IP, they will have to wait until the ban expires. Only admins (including the founder), VSTF and staff can assign bans. As of January 2016, over 900 bans have been assigned by the admins. Sometimes bugs in the system could ban you for no reason. If this happens, contacting Wikia could lift the ban. Ban Times/Types Bans *'3 hours:' For being rude/disrespectful to others. *'12 hours:' For a second vandalism offense or creating hoaxes. *'24 hours:' For swearing/inappropriate talk (fifth offense). *'48 hours:' For making grounded videos out of users, edit warring, or not listening to admins. *'72 hours:' For uploading inappropriate/offensive images (third offense). *'7 days:' For making jokes out of others' works. *'10 days:' For "third-degree" violations. *'Infinite:' For repeated major offenses, sockpuppetry, pornography, attemped wiki manipulation (rare) or third degree violations. These are usually worked around with a sockpuppet. *'Global Ban:' Also known as Poison Ban, the user's account is banned from all of Wikia, and account creation is disabled. If the user tries to create another account to bypass the ban, the account will instantly be banned, due to the fact that they have the ability to track IP addresses. This is Wikia's harshest punishment, yet there are two ways around it. They will have to reset their IP address, or log into an account of a user that is not linked to the IP address of the globally banned user. *'Account Disable:' The user's account is permanently disabled, but can still create another account. Others *'Warning:' Issued by admins if a user breaks the rules. They are not banned, but are reminded of the rules. *'Serious Warning:' Issued by admins if a user breaks the rules again. They are warned that they will be banned if they break the rules again. *'Chat Warning:' Issued by admins if a user breaks the chat rules. They are basically warned about inappropriate chat conduct and will be banned if they break the rules again. *'Reminder:' Issued if a user makes a mistake and they didn't realize it. They are reminded a warning will be issued if the action is more deliberate. Reporting Users can help by reporting a rule breaker to the admins on the Report User page, but if the user suspected has not broken the rules, they will not be banned. If this was used on purpose, the user who falsely reported someone can also be banned in very rare instances when an admin sees them report an innocent user for fun. If you accidentally reported a user for the wrong reason, you can contact an admin to make sure you don't get banned. Notable Incidents *A user known as Calooby vandalized images on the GoAnimate Extended Wiki (GoAnimate V2 Wiki) by replacing them with the infamous "Terry Trap" from the video game Doom. He was also noted for his unruly behavior. He was later globalled (banned from all of Wikia). *A vandal group known as the Get Rekt Squad created an extremely offensive wiki. CoolGamer23 reported the wiki to Wikia and closed it. Known vandals such as KowarsKid83 and Cyborg001 vandalized the Drillimation page on the original GoAnimate Wiki. *During one week in July 2015, the system detected over 400 vandalism attempts. All vandalism was removed and the spambots were banned. *After a user is banned, they are taken to the help page I have been banned *It is possible for users to get banned on Wikia's top communities due to a glitch in their servers after the first hours of an update, due to the number of bugs that may be present. This is rare however, because most of the bugs are squashed and users who were affected get unbanned. Category:Lists